Don't you tell me that you don't want to
by Anoukx1
Summary: After hanging out for almost a month, Blaine has some dazzling news, which Kurt doesn't take very well.


This was it. Since the day he transferred, Kurt knew that a day like this would come. It's not like it came too soon or anything, he was prepared. But was he ready? Would he ever be? He took a breath and started talking.

24 hours ago

Kurt and Blaine were hanging out in Kurt's room and watching something on Kurt's computer. They had been hanging out all the time ever since Kurt came to Dalton. At first they used excuses like rehearsals or that Kurt needed help with his studying, but soon it came to be an everyday habit. Blaine went home for a second to say hi to his mom and then came over as soon as possible. Usually they did do some work for school, but since it were the last days til Christmas, there wasn't much to do, so they just hung out.

"He is so unbelievably cute!" said Blaine, batting his eyes at the computer screen. Kurt felt a sting of jealousy for this boy named Charlie, and looked again at how he was trying to get a balloon fit into the shape of a heart. "Yeah, I guess he is..." said Kurt, not wanting to let his envy show as much as it already did, considering his face had probably ratted him out by now. "Jealous much?" said Blaine, while he sat back on the bed, laughing a bit. Kurt blushed and put away the computer.

"What do you wanna do saturday night?" asked Kurt carefully. They had been going to the movies for 3 weeks in a row now, and if he saw Deathly Hallows one more time, he would never get rid of the Nagini-nightmares that had been taunting him for many nights. Blaine coughed a little bit, and then, almost whispering, he said "I've got a date..."

Kurt's heart sunk. Did he hear that right? No. He couldn't have possibly heard that right. A date? The idea alone sounded ridiculous. Why would Blaine date anyone but him? They had been going out for a month; Okay, going out without kissing or touching or.. This was insanity.

Kurt hadn't spoke for over half a minute now, which Blaine noticed as well. He looked at Kurt, who was staring in to the void like his heart had been pulled out of his chest through his fingertips, and carefully tried "Kurt?"

"Smile now Kurt, smile!" He told himself. So he did. "That's awesome, with who?" He heard his own voice, and for the very first time he hated the sound of it. So fake and even more high-pitched. "Dan" said Blaine carefully. "DAN? From the warblers? Our Dan? The one that always does that silly fist-pump?" It was out before he had thought about it. Kurt looked up shocked "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to say it like that". Blaine smiled and said "No, it's okay. Yes, that Dan. And I love that fist-pump. Don't you dare make fun of that fist-pump, it's adorable."

God, this was it huh? The friend-zone. Never thought it would exist for boys as well. But yet, there he was. He smiled back and said "I didn't even know he was.. you know.. gay. But good for you." Blaine must have heard that his voice break while he said that last sentence, cause he packed his stuff and said "I have to go now, but we'll go see Deathly Hallows Sunday, okay?"

Kurt sighed and fell down on the bed while Blaine walked out of his room.

Back at Dalton

Kurt took a deep breath and walked into the great hallway, the marble floors shiny and immaculate. His eyes felt heavy. They were swollen and bright red. He kept his head down, and walked to his classroom as quick as possible. Usually he'd hang out in the hallway for a while, but today that was just too much to ask. He sat down in the empty classroom and put his head on his desk. How could it have come to this? How could it possibly be over now?

He had felt like everything would finally work out, like it would finally be his time for happiness. But no, he had been wrong. It was just another blow to the head for him. Keep standing up, his dad used to say, but this was one slap in the face he did not expect and therefor couldn't process as easily as everything else.

As the other warblers started entering the classroom, he held his head low so nobody would talk to him, and made some random notes on the paper he had already put in front of him. After 5 minutes of this and a neck cramp, class finally started and he was safe, at least for this hour.

Kurt had made it through half the day when it happened. The hallway was empty cause everyone was having lunch, when Blaine called out his name, just as he was about to go outside. "Kurt? Kurt, are you okay?" He looked up, straight into Blaine's green eyes, and tears sprung up. Blaine walked over to him, and put his hand on his arm "What's going on Kurt? You haven't spoken to anyway today, while you're usually quite hard to shut up".

His crooked smile made Kurt's heart do a leap into his stomach, so he quickly said "It's okay Blaine, I'm just tired, that's all." "Stop fooling me. It's not going to work. You can either tell me, or I'll just keep following you all day."

"Well, as appealing as that sounds Blaine, I'll be okay". he blurred out. Blaine's eyes widened, and Kurt regretted his words immediately. "What?" said Blaine "What did you say?" Kurt was stuck. He could never talk his way out of this one. He could try and run, but Blaine would definitely follow him, if necessary all the way home. So he took a breath, and started talking...

"You cannot possibly be surprised Blaine. You stormed into my life, take up every inch of my time, and now you come and tell me you've got a date with some boy you've known for years?" If Blaine was shocked whatsoever, he didn't show "Kurt, we're friends. I just did my best to make you see that you are not alone.."

"Well it's not enough!" shouted Kurt. His voice was broken into bits now, but he didn't care anymore. Tears streaming down his face he continued "It's not enough, being friends. I finally found you, I finally found someone I genuinely liked that wasn't a complete douche or didn't like me because I don't hide who I am, and now... It's all gone. You can't deny we had something. If you deny that, I swear, you're the biggest liar I ever, ever met" "Kurt..." muttered Blaine. "No! No! If you're going break my heart you're going to let me finish!"

Something inside of Blaine snapped as Kurt shouted that those words into the great hall, and they echoed back, like they were supposed to be heard all over, for the full effect, as if the words wanted to be just as strong as the heartbreak they were speaking of. "I never wanted to break your heart" He screamed, and he ran up to Kurt, he held him and kissed him, as he had been wanting to since the day the lost boy walking into their Warbler-performance. He cupped his hands around Kurt's porcelain face and kissed his lips with all the passion he had.

Kurt broke loose of his kiss and whispered "but, how?"

"If you thought I wasn't in love with you, you made a great mistake Kurt. I agreed to go on a date with Dan because he asked me to, and I thought you were way to preoccupied with other stuff and fitting in in a brand new school that you didn't want to do it with a boyfriend... So I just tried to be as good as a friend to you as could, but please believe me. All I wanted was to be a part of your world, in any way possible."

Kurt gasped for air and said "Well. You could have told me that before now, couldn't you?" tears still streaming down his face, but now out of complete happiness. "I know I should have, but I couldn't. I'm kind of a coward you know." Kurt laughed a bit too loud, the sound echoing through the hall just as loud as his screams had done just a minute before. "You? Mister Blaine Courage Potter, is a coward when it comes to love? Well, we're going to have to change that."

"Take all the time you want," said Blaine, as he kissed his boyfriend's lips once more.


End file.
